


Anger management

by Linea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha Arjuna, Alpha Karna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arjuna disguises an Omega, Gangsters, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: 黑道paro。双A设定。标题取自Lovage的同名歌曲。设定是迦周二人分别为敌对家族首领，事实上是同母异父兄弟，只是周并不知情（事实上是之前写的黑道pa的补充，看作独立故事也可以）





	Anger management

01.

倘若不是道上极有威望的军火商爱迪生先生盛情难却，迦尔纳也不会参加这场为他招来杀身之祸的晚宴。虽然对于身为家族首领的他而言，帮派之争已经成为了家常便饭，应付各种各样的暗杀更是成了一种本能，但向来冷静沉着、谨慎入微的他也没能料到自己会在这场晚宴上迎来最接近死亡边缘的那一刻。  
一场蓄谋已久的暗杀就在晚宴过后的舞会上发生了，无声无息，令人难以察觉，可这一切的始作俑者却是一位素未谋面的陌生女郎，直到如今，他仍然可以回想起那个夜晚对方在通明的灯火之下被宝石和珠玉装点着华服的模样，就像宝冠上最耀眼的那颗明珠，所有的金银玉石也不过是为了衬托她本身而存在。  
然而他与她的邂逅并不如戏剧里描写的那样浪漫，反而有些稀松平常，丝毫不像经过精心设计、引人上钩的圈套。当时他不过是想要穿过觥筹交错的人群，向这次宴会的举办者寒暄几句，却无意中撞到了她的肩膀，险些打翻了手中的酒杯，好在他反应迅速，在护住对方的同时稳住了杯中即将倾倒而出的香槟，这才避免沾湿对方洁白的裙角。  
那个瞬间他看到了一双摄人心魄的黑眸，就像晨星寥落的黑夜一样漆黑神秘、不可捉摸，而那双眼睛的所有者正有些诧异地望着他，仿佛并没有预料到这样的突发状况。那是一位身材高挑的黑发女郎，有着绸缎般光滑的褐色肌肤与极为优雅的面部轮廓，虽然无论是利落的薄唇还是高挺的鼻梁都与“柔美”一词搭不上边，组合起来却具有一种令人过目不忘的独特美感。在他们目光交织的那一刻，迦尔纳暂时遗忘了言语，遗忘了方才穿过人群的目的，甚至遗忘了自己前来这场晚宴的理由，眼中只有对方那宝石般动人的美貌与利箭一样的眼神，除此之外别无其他。当他从那短暂的遗忘中恢复过来时，便很快意识到了之前那一瞬间的失态，迅速收回了视线。  
“失礼了。”他微微颔首，目光诚恳地向对方道歉，“刚才多有冒犯，请见谅。”  
“没什么的。”他听到对方轻声细语地说道，声线比寻常女性要略低一些，语气却分外温柔，犹如晚风拂过耳畔，“也要怪我没有多加留意，才会来不及躲开，以至于给您造成困扰。”  
她的一举一动所展现出来的风度和丰采如同满月洒落的清辉一般使人目眩神迷，眉宇之间隐约透出的英气又让人无法将她看作寻常女子，两种自相矛盾的特质在她身上交汇融合，雕琢出一种令人心惊的美丽。这让迦尔纳感到困惑，毕竟平常的他很少去留意女性的容貌，就算见多了各色美人也不会有所触动，可面前的褐肤女郎却成为了一个例外，在与他交谈的瞬间将他的目光和他的心填得满满当当。  
“我并没有感到困扰，只是这一切终究是由于我的疏忽造成的，无论从什么角度考虑，我都必须要向您致歉。”  
他的语气恳切而真诚，丝毫听不出半分虚假和隐瞒。在行动方面，他亦是如此，从来不刻意隐瞒自己的内心——于是他无所顾忌、毫无保留地坦白了内心的真实想法，将自己的目的吐露而出。  
“如果可以的话，我想知道您的名字。”  
此刻，他看到那张美丽的面孔上流露出几分惊讶而羞赧的神色，双颊浮现的红晕就像莲花在水中绽开，接着，他等到了对方的答案。  
“我叫巨苇。”眼前的女郎再次抬起明亮的双眸，在通明的灯火下注视着他，那一瞬间，他感觉那双眼睛与记忆之中的某个人重合了，让他的思绪也随之奔流起来，去探寻其中的细枝末节。  
他的宿敌，那个名为阿周那的男人，的确也有着一双这样美丽的眼睛，只不过眼神更锐利、更冷酷、更充满敌意。从与对方相见的那一刻起，迦尔纳便已知晓他们的命运——他与阿周那的争斗注定永远无休无止，而他为了自己家族的尊严必然要竭尽自己所能去除掉对方。他当然知道在这一点上，阿周那难得地与他保持一致，甚至可能比他执念更深，由此可见，他们的结局也必定会是非此即彼的消亡。  
女郎的眼睛让他不合时宜地想起了阿周那，想起对方莲花般的双眼和精致的脸孔。他的确为此感到抱歉，可更多的是某种飘忽不定的疑惑——在某个时刻，他确确实实地从这位女郎的面容上看到了对方的影子，又因为潜意识的影响很快消散掉了——毕竟在他的认知里，阿周那一直是个不折不扣的男人，即使长相称得上美丽，也是如假包换的男性，更何况对方还是个强大的Alpha，就凭这点，他也不相信像阿周那那么要强的人会赌上身为Alpha的尊严去假扮成女人来接近他。  
随之而来的思考时间不过分秒，等到迦尔纳终于将那些古怪的念头完全驱逐出脑海时，这才想到应该怎样去回应对方。  
“很动听。”他点了点头，发出一句难得的赞叹，又有些不自然地别开双眼，望向另一个不起眼的角落。在此之前，他从未学着怎样去夸赞他人，也不知道应该如何去讨女性欢心，如今这一句简短的称赞对于他来说已经是相当大的进步了，而他这样做的目的，只不过是不想在对方心中留下糟糕印象而已。  
“您能够这样觉得，我感到很荣幸。”名为巨苇的女郎温柔有礼地作出回答，浓密的睫毛在双眸低垂的瞬间洒满金色光粒，纤细卷翘犹如纯金所造，一时间让人无法挪开双眼。迦尔纳看着她泛出微红的脸颊，内心突然涌上一股莫名的冲动——他想要离对方更近一点，再近一点，就像拨开重重迷雾之后伸手触碰那炫目的光，一切的希冀都变得纯粹而简单。  
这时，对方像是突然想起了什么似的，有些迟疑地望着他，轻声道：“之前见您像是有什么急事的样子……如果真是如此，就请先去忙吧，继续耽误您的时间我也会感到不好意思的。”  
迦尔纳这才回想起自己最初的目的，可事实告诉他现在再去弥补已经毫无意义——此刻他看到那位大人物正在与另一位恃才傲物的发明家争执不休，似乎完全没有时间顾忌周围的一切。他有些无奈地叹了口气，继而很快收回了目光。  
“现在大概不用了。”

 

现实总是比脑中的想象更加让人出乎意料。  
在迦尔纳说出“我想请您和我跳舞”之后，并没有想到对方真的会答应这个他一时冲动脱口而出的无礼请求，在彼此尚不了解的情况下成为他的舞伴。虽然在他主动提出这个请求之后对方也曾有过一丝犹豫，向他表示自己在这方面并不擅长，却还是应允了他的邀请，在舞会开场之前将一只手搭上了他的手心。  
他们之间的距离因为第一支舞曲的响起瞬间接近了，近到可以看清对方轻颤的睫毛，与脸颊上渗出的被光线染成金色的汗珠。那一刻，他闻到了对方身上的气味，甜蜜而诱人的芬芳，就像沾着晨露的百合在空气中悄然绽放，无声地窜入他的鼻腔，却并不是因为香水挥发的作用。他能清晰地感受到自己的身体正在变得燥热，血液就像沸腾的岩浆在血管中奔流，强烈的欲望在下腹隐隐作祟，让他腿间的性器逐渐充血变硬。作为一个敏锐的Alpha，迦尔纳自然明白这样的生理反应意味着什么，也知晓了自己正置身于何等尴尬的窘境之中——他的舞伴是个Omega，并且在他们互相接近的瞬间突如其来地进入了发情期，Omega的气味包围着他，让他一时间完全无法像平常一样冷静思考。往常的他从来没有想过自己有朝一日会面临这样的境况，更不知道应该如何应对一个正在发情的Omega，为了使自己镇定下来，他深深吸了口气，试着将滚烫的手放上了对方的肩膀。这时，他感觉到对方步履虚浮，重心不稳，一不留神便跌入了他怀中，在抬起双眸的同时紧紧地抓住了他的衣角。  
“请您……帮帮我……”  
她的目光近乎乞求，纤长的睫毛上挂着泪珠，看上去无助而又脆弱。这样的姿态再次触动了迦尔纳，令他不由自主地用手臂圈紧了她。他的手指穿过对方乌黑的长发，握住了层层衣饰下纤细柔韧的腰肢，将嘴唇凑近对方耳畔，借着心头那缕无法遏制的冲动，在对方耳边坚定地许诺：  
“我会带你离开。”  
话音刚落，他便拉着巨苇的手往舞池外走去，避开所有人的目光，走向远离人群的僻静之处。等到他们双双停下脚步之后，迦尔纳脱下身上的西装裹住巨苇的身体，将对方掩盖在自己的气味里，不让任何人察觉到她身上散发的信息素。然而就在他再次接近的那一瞬间，他看到对方的眼神已经不见方才的柔弱，完全被浓烈的杀意所代替，与此同时，他感觉到一个尖锐的物体抵上了他的喉咙，就像终年不化的坚冰那样冰冷彻骨。  
——那是一把小巧的短匕首。

在对方将刀刃贴上他脖颈的那一刻，迦尔纳认出了那道熟悉的目光。尽管对方已经在他面前改头换面，甚至掩盖了自己真实的气味，他也依然可以确信无疑——那满含憎恶的冰冷目光不会属于除此之外的任何一个人，也没有人再像那个人一样如此执着于夺去他的性命。那是他命中注定的宿敌，无可替代的对手，他之前那一瞬间的怀疑并不是毫无缘由的，而是精准无误的直觉判断。片刻的迟疑之后，他终于开口唤出对方的名字。  
“阿周那。”  
对方当然没有回应他，可他能够很明显地感觉到那只握紧匕首的手在微微颤抖。趁着对方有所动摇的时刻，他反身扣住了对方的手腕，将那把锋利的匕首劈落在地。  
“你早应该想到，穿成这样会使你行动不便。”迦尔纳平静地说着，却见对方挑高了眉毛，露出一个意味深长的微笑。  
“你也不会想到，这样的裙摆下面藏着多少秘密。”  
只见话音刚落，对方手中便赫然多了一把别致的银色手枪。阿周那，或者是巨苇优雅地将手枪上膛，随即将它慢慢举起来，瞄准了他的头颅。  
“永别了，迦尔纳。”

 

02.

那的确是迦尔纳最接近死亡边缘的时刻，如果不是他佩戴在左手上的金饰帮了他大忙，他多半就已经命丧黄泉了。然而那天发生的一切却只有他们两人知晓，除此之外的所有人都不知道他与阿周那曾经在爱迪生举办的宴会上有过交锋。在那之后，他很长一段时间都没有再见过阿周那，对方像是在刻意回避着他一样，从不出现在他所在的任何场合。然而在那段时间里，迦尔纳虽然获得了久违的平静生活，却莫名感觉有些失落——他与阿周那已经斗得太久了，以至于让他早已将此视为生活的一部分，如今对方从他的生活中突然不见踪影，就像某种常规被骤然打破一般，令他不由自主地开始在意对方的一切。  
阿周那是否会因为上次的刺杀失败感到沮丧？答案完全不用细想，肯定如此。大概正是因为这点，对方才会在很长一段时间里对他避之不及。然而他在那场晚宴上成功地识破了对方的伪装，并且侥幸活了下来，或许才是真正的关键所在。毕竟像阿周那这么要强的人肯定不愿意回想起自己最羞耻难堪的经历，而当对方一旦看到他的脸，必然会难以避免地回忆起那天所发生的一切。依照他对于阿周那的了解，这可能会令他难以忍受，可恰恰就是在这种时刻，对方脸上的表情变化才是他最想看到的那一部分。  
正因为如此，他才分外期待与对方的再次相见。

这种王不见王的尴尬境况最终以因为迦尔纳偶然与阿周那的一次相遇而终结。  
当时的他只不过是为了陪同自己的好友，迫不得已出入这种灯红酒绿的风月场所，却没想到会和自己的宿敌撞个正着。  
他看到阿周那坐在离他不远处的沙发上，眉目之间难掩惊异之色，像是完全没有料到他会突然出现在此地，又在与他视线交织之后匆匆挪开了目光，继续与坐在他身旁的女郎交谈。  
那是一位美丽而娇小的女性，小巧的面庞化着精致的妆容，纤细优雅的姿态就像一支月光下绽放的铁线莲。敏锐的直觉告诉他对方应该是这里的应召女郎，并且极有可能是一位Omega，虽然此刻他并不能够闻到对方的信息素，可她身上的特征却显而易见——无论是纤细的四肢还是后颈上被发丝遮挡的若隐若现的腺体，毫无疑问，都是Omega身份的证明。此刻她正一脸倾慕地注视着阿周那，尽可能地展现出自己的迷人之处，然而在这个过程中阿周那一直没有什么逾矩行为，看上去仍然像平常一样风度翩翩，可当对方的视线再次与他相遇又移开之后，却很快站起身拉着女郎的手往另一头的走廊深处走去。  
这时的迦尔纳才回想起自己正在和难敌谈话，而他这位性格多疑的友人虽然此刻正坐拥着两个美女，但还是很快注意到了他的心不在焉，有些不悦地皱了皱眉。  
“那个方向有什么令你在意的吗，迦尔纳？”  
“看到了认识的人。”迦尔纳如实回答道，“只不过现在已经走了，也没什么好在意的。”  
“是吗……可你看起来却并不像是这样啊。”难敌摸了摸自己的下巴，嘴角勾起一丝狡黠的笑容，接着打趣道：“是看上了这里的哪个姑娘？”  
迦尔纳想要否认，却又懒得反驳，只能一声不吭地喝着酒杯里的龙舌兰尽量逃避话题。  
“一直以来你都对自己太苛刻了。”难敌叹了口气，扭头望向自己怀里的两位美人，咧嘴大笑道，“偶尔放松一下也没什么的，你们说对不对？”  
只见两个千娇百媚的女郎笑着附和，随即各自将纤细的手臂搭上了男人宽阔的肩膀，将柔软的身体更紧地依偎进对方怀中。迦尔纳面无表情地盯着左拥右抱的友人，突然觉得对方提议不无道理，可当他开始认真考虑这点时，脑中最先浮现出来的却是巨苇的面容。  
这时的他无比清醒地意识到自己对于巨苇的迷恋并没有随着对方身份的揭晓而消散，反而因为记忆的渐渐浮现而愈演愈烈。这种古怪的情感与他对阿周那莫名其妙的执念夹杂在一起，一时间令他困惑不已。他究竟对于对方抱有怎样的感情呢？如果仅仅是单纯的敌意的话，又为什么会如此执着，如此在意？  
难以琢磨的疑问让迦尔纳皱起眉头陷入沉思，却迟迟没有头绪。而在此刻，或许只有找到阿周那，与他当面对质，才能彻底解开自己内心的疑惑。  
“既然你这么说的话，那就恕我失陪了。”  
他站起身，对上难敌诧异的眼神。对方显然并没有想到自己的随口调侃会一语成谶，更没有想到平常不近女色的迦尔纳竟然也会有向往温柔乡的时候，然而还没等他反应过来，迦尔纳已经离开了自己的座位，消失在了另一头那道光线暧昧的走廊深处。

没有任何的犹豫和顾虑，迦尔纳省去了敲门的步骤，直接推开了面前的房门。他早就知道他的宿敌就在这扇门之后，却没想到自己会碰巧撞上这样的场景——他看到那个Omega坐在阿周那腿上，正用纤细的玉臂勾着对方的脖颈，含情脉脉地看着眼前的Alpha，而阿周那正将一只手放在她的腰上，似乎只要稍微往下一点就能轻而易举地钻入她的裙摆之下，抚摸那对柔软光滑的大腿。然而他这位不速之客的到来迅速打断了即将发生的一切，让那位迷人的Omega女郎顿时花容失色，惊叫一声便往门外飞奔而去，只留下完全处于状况外的他和怒气值临近顶点的阿周那。  
这时迦尔纳才留意到房间里弥漫的Omega信息素，就像起伏翻涌的潮水一般将他包围，甚至完全掩盖了阿周那身上的气味，让他一时间无法分辨这气味究竟是源于刚才的Omega还是对方本身。空气因为浓郁的Omega气味而变得高热，化为无形的流质堵住他的鼻腔，使他感到呼吸困难，视线焦灼，费力地吞咽着舌尖上分泌出的津液。  
可他的宿敌显然比他好不了多少，甚至更糟。  
此刻的他无法让自己的视线从对方被汗水浸透的脸颊和裸露在外的脖颈上移开——眼前的阿周那只穿着一件单薄的衬衫，衣领上的那一两颗纽扣还没来得及系好，柔软的布料正因为不断渗出的汗珠紧紧贴合着他的身体，却在不经意间坦露出湿漉漉的、泛着柔和光泽的一小块褐色肌肤，让他不由自主地想要伸出手去细细触碰。  
于是迦尔纳一步步走近了阿周那，在离他只有咫尺之遥的地方坐下来望着他。然而这时，他却看到对方紧拧的眉头比之前皱得更紧了，俊美的面庞上除了肉眼可见的愤怒之外还多了一丝平常惯有的怨恨和嫌恶，令他脑中徘徊的美丽身影再次烟消云散。  
“想不到你真的会这么厚颜无耻地跟过来。”阿周那愤恨地瞪着他，像是要用目光将他杀死一样，以足以称得上咬牙切齿的表情开口。  
“我只是想确认一件事情。”迦尔纳平静地陈述着，随即低下头猛地凑近阿周那的脸，对上对方因为惊讶而瞪大的双眸，突然感叹道，“真奇怪。”  
“你究竟想干什么？”  
“想同你聊聊我们之间少之又少的共同话题，”迦尔纳眼底泛着寒光，就像冰层下涌动的海水被日光倾覆，“——比如美目的巨苇。”  
这番足以称得上是调戏的话语果不其然地彻底触怒了阿周那，让那张俊美的面庞顿时扭曲起来，变得狰狞可怖。迦尔纳能够清楚地看到他额头上暴起的青筋、放在身侧捏紧的拳头、与微微抽动的鼻翼，显然此刻阿周那还未酝酿出能够有力回击他的话语。半晌之后，才冷冷地做出回答。  
“那天没能够杀了你真是我一生中最大的失误。”  
“那天能够看到那样美丽的淑女真是我一生中最幸运的事。”  
说出这句话的时候，迦尔纳的眼神无比真诚，以至于让阿周那不禁开始怀疑对方并不是单纯想要激怒他，而是发自内心地这样认为。  
“真没想到你还对此念念不忘，”阿周那说着，突然歇斯底里地怒吼起来，“难道你觉得这样挖苦我嘲讽我很有意思吗？又能对我造成什么实质性的影响吗？无论你是出于什么目的——迦尔纳，你都不会得逞的。”  
“你不明白我的意思。”迦尔纳道，“我并没有想嘲讽你，而是真的对此感到困惑——之前我一直把对巨苇这个虚构形象的迷恋归咎于Omega信息素的作用，可是直到现在我才明白，事实并非如此。”  
“我能够闻到你身上的气味，阿周那。虽然空气中还残留着其他Omega的气味，可我依然能够分辨出你的信息素。”他的声音停顿了一下，继续直言不讳道，“你和我一样是个Alpha，按常理来说，闻到你气味我不应该有任何触动，但是那种原本我以为的一时迷恋并没有因此消失，反而更加强烈了。”  
阿周那不可置信地盯着迦尔纳，仿佛从对方嘴里说出来的话都是闻所未闻的天方夜谭。就在这时，他感觉到一只温暖的手轻柔地覆上了他的手背。  
“所以你想说的是你其实喜……不，并不讨厌我，对吗？”阿周那觉得“喜欢”这个词从自己口中蹦出来的感觉实在别扭，便迅速改口，用不屑的语气感叹道，“这太可笑了。”  
“我也觉得。”迦尔纳的声音仍旧听不出什么音调起伏，却做出了一个令他的对手怎么也意想不到的举动——他再次低下头，轻轻地吻上了阿周那的嘴唇，又在双唇相贴的那一刻很快地结束了这个吻，像什么都没发生过一样，淡淡地说：“说实话，我不知道。”  
这个回答再次惹恼了方才已经平息愤怒的阿周那，让他再次怒火中烧。他猛地甩开了迦尔纳的手，用比之前更凶狠的眼神瞪视着那张英俊而苍白的面孔，却对上那双绿松石般的眼眸，一时间忘记了呼吸。他感觉到对方温暖的手指徘徊在他的脖颈处，轻轻掠过裸露在外的那片肌肤，就像一只蝴蝶掠过平滑如镜的湖面，可是那火热的温度，那鲜明的触觉，却长久的存留了下来，连同对方炙热无比的视线几乎要将他烧成灰烬。迦尔纳长久地凝视着他，却始终一言不发，半晌之后，他这才听到了对方在他耳边的低语。  
“——果然，还是应该让你更恨我一点比较好。”

 

03.

阿周那感到烦透了。  
就在他与迦尔纳不期而遇，对方做出那些莫名其妙的事之后，那道瘦削而苍白的身影便在他脑中越发挥之不去了。虽然以前的他也时常想到迦尔纳，可那时的他多半想的都是应该怎么杀死对方，或者是如何让对方一败涂地，然而这次，当他意识到自己在认真思考除此之外的事之后，便很快发觉到了自己的异常。  
他发觉自己一直在回想那天所经历的一切——那些令人匪夷所思的话语、那些真实可感的触碰，与那个浅尝辄止的吻，一切的一切都如同汹涌的潮水在他脑海中奔流，将其他的思绪悉数冲散，令他无法专注于去做任何一件事。有时他会怀疑这些只不过是迦尔纳用来对付他的诡计，目的是影响他、刺激他、让他失去判断力，可当他回忆起对方的眼神与那些细微的表情变化之后，内心权衡是非的那杆秤却又朝迦尔纳偏了几分。  
那时的他才真正意识到，自己在不知不觉中已经变成了更为被动的一方，失去了曾经拥有的所有优势，而迦尔纳的存在，似乎又在宿敌的基础上刷新了一层暧昧不明的含义，令他无法摆脱情感上的苦恼，陷入另一个无法破解的迷局之中。  
某种程度上来说，阿周那的确认为自己对迦尔纳的恨意又更深了一点，毕竟除了这个，他想不到任何对方可以令他如此在意的原因。除了恨之外，他还能对自己的宿敌抱有怎样的感情呢？又怎么可能不去怨恨对方呢？然而当他再次回忆起迦尔纳嘴唇的柔软触感与对方指尖的火热温度时，某种强烈的、从内心深处流淌而出的陌生情感却使他前所未有的动摇起来。  
他回想起了更久以前的事。那场晚宴上，他刺杀对方未果，对方原本有机会在众目睽睽之下戳穿他的身份，他却一声不吭地放走了他。那时的他当然不知道对方的用意，可现在他再次想起对方语出惊人的那番话，反复咀嚼之后，一切便已不言而喻。  
过于漫长的焦虑让阿周那放下手边的一叠文件，选择在酒精之中作乐，当他再次清醒过来时，手中的笔已经断成了两截，漆黑的墨水浸透了他的手心。

 

04.

 

在一个晴朗的午后，迦尔纳得知了关于自己身世的秘密。  
一位端庄优雅的女性突如其来地造访了他的私人庄园，坐在盛开着风信子与铃兰的庭院里与他对话。她的眉眼与阿周那有些相似，却令他无端生出一种久违的亲近之感，在此之前，他分明从来未曾见过对方，可是在冥冥之中他却感受到了自己与对方之间存在着某种不可切断的联系。  
来者很快向他亮明了身份，虽然他早已猜到答案，可当他从对方口中得知这个事实之时，仍然不免感到讶异——这位名为贡蒂的贵妇人便是阿周那的母亲，在曾经作为家族首领的般度死后以遗孀的身份将整个家族再次带入正轨的伟大女性。他完全无法推测对方突然登门拜访的原因，也想不到任何可能与对方产生交集的理由，可是她此刻就坐在他对面，优雅而从容地品着一杯大吉岭红茶。等到她放下手中的茶杯，再次抬眼望向他时，她轻启朱唇，说出了那个被她深埋在心底近三十年的秘密——  
他与阿周那，是同母异父的兄弟，是血脉相连的至亲，却因为命运的安排变成了针锋相对、水火不容的死敌。作为他生母的贡蒂原本想过找回他，给他更好的生活，但还是被逼无奈选择放弃。在下城区长大成人的过程中，迦尔纳也曾偷偷想象过自己生母的模样，想过自己是否会有好几个兄弟姐妹，却从来没有想象到自己有朝一日与他们相见时会是这样的光景。  
如果阿周那也知道这个事实的话，会和他放下恩怨，握手言和吗？光是想想，迦尔纳都觉得不可思议。从他们相遇的那一天起，他们之间的较量就从未停止过，对方对他的恨意是如此之深，又怎么可能轻易选择接受？于是他婉拒了贡蒂让他们相认的提议，决定保守这个秘密，继续将对方当做自己最重要的对手。然而当他们之间的话题再次回到阿周那身上时，他却分明地感觉到自己已经再也无法将对方与过去一视同仁——无论是憎恨也好，执着也好，甚至是令他困惑不已的迷恋也好，在知晓了真相之后，一切都变得不尽相同。  
然而，也就是那一瞬间，迦尔纳骤然解开了那个一直以来困扰着他的谜题——当他开始在意自己对于阿周那似是而非的陌生情感，并察觉到它并未随着自己知道真相而消退半分时，他突然意识到自己或许早已爱上了对方，爱上了他的宿敌、他的弟弟、他一生之中最想要战胜的对手。他知道对自己阿周那所抱有的感情是有违道德且毫无希望的，可正因为如此，他才能够毫不犹豫地做出判断——毕竟只有当一个人有过与人陷入不伦之恋的经历，并且不会因为任何不可抗力而改变分毫，那样的时刻来临之际，才是他开始爱人的时刻。  
“你和阿周那都是我的孩子，而我也不想看到你们其中一方受到任何伤害，”母亲温柔的声音打断了他的思绪，将他从难以捉摸的顿悟中拉回现实，“不过你有自己选择对手的权利，既然你选择了他，我也无权干涉。但是，如果你们之间有什么难以解开的心结，我认为你和他应该当面解释清楚，而不是一味地与他对立。”  
“您说得对，母亲。”迦尔纳垂下眼眸，顺从地点了点头，“我会去找阿周那——和他当面谈谈。”

05.

不速之客。  
当迦尔纳出现在他的浴缸边缘时，阿周那第二次用这个词形容他的宿敌。  
“是你叫我直接进来的。”  
“是啊，如果没有我的命令，你也不可能踏进这个房子半步。”阿周那抬起头迎向宿敌的目光，头发上滴落的水珠顺着精巧的锁骨滑落，最终没入浮满了泡沫的温水之中，“既然你能够进来，就证明你身上并没有带枪——所以你这次来，究竟有何贵干？”  
“继续上次的话题。”迦尔纳道，“关于上次我所说的那些话，我想彻底解释清楚。”  
水汽氤氲的浴室里，他的声音在冰冷的墙壁之间回响，声音并不大，却在连续不断的水流声中显得格外清晰。隔着一层稀薄的水雾，他能够捕捉到对方褐色肌肤上泛出的光泽与那些被泡沫掩盖的优美轮廓——比如挺直的脊背，或是纤细精瘦的腰肢，又或是修长有力的双腿。然而此刻他坐在浴缸的边缘上，所能看到的一切已经足以令他口干舌燥，就连周围的空气也成了不被需要的东西，让他呼吸凝滞，视线焦灼。就在这时，他感觉到有一只湿漉漉的手穿过水雾贴上了他的脸颊，不知什么时候阿周那已经从浴缸里站起身来，毫无保留地出现在他眼前，而他漆黑的眼睛里水汽朦胧，就像弥漫着雾气的黑夜一样厚重。  
“既然如此，那我就帮你认清吧。”迦尔纳听到对方的声音变得像雾一样轻，正因为水汽的阻隔慢慢疏离变化，最后被无尽的水流声吞没。等到阿周那的声音完全消散的时候，他感觉到两片柔软湿润的嘴唇轻轻地贴在了他的唇上，停留了几秒之后又很快离开了。  
“你看，”他听到阿周那在他耳边低语道，“这里没有Omega信息素的影响，就算你看到这样的我，我做出这样的举动，你也不会有任何触动……Omega干扰了你的判断，仅此而已，当初我假扮成Omega，也只不过是借机会想杀掉你。我是一个Alpha，而你也是，我们注定会一直相斗，彼此厌恶下去，这是谁都无法否认的事实。”  
“我也没有否认过这一点。”迦尔纳平静地陈述道。他看起来的确像阿周那所说的那样，面庞依旧苍白如纸，毫无血色，就算在这种满是水汽的空间里，也看起来分外格格不入。然而下一秒，阿周那看到那双重重水雾下的青色眼眸如同耀眼日光下波光粼粼的海水一般灼灼发亮，在逼近他的那一刻展现出从未有过的强大威压，让他不由自主地想要后退，却被对方含住了一侧耳垂。  
“可是你说的前半句话错得离谱，”迦尔纳面不改色说着，手指顺着对方湿漉滑腻的后背下滑到腰际，吸附着肌肤上的水珠，摩挲着柔韧而健美的腰部，“我并不是没有任何触动，事实刚好相反——现在的我只想在这个浴缸里狠狠地干你，除此之外别无其他。”  
“迦尔纳！”阿周那完全没有料到对方的回答会如此直白，立即发出一声出离愤怒的低喝，微红的脸颊染上一层更深的红晕，“你真是不知羞耻。”  
“我当然不会强迫你做任何你不愿意的事。”迦尔纳真诚地说，“我也不会这样做，毕竟如果一个人无法自制，他便和动物没有任何区别。我只是想告诉你，作为一个完全无法隐藏任何感情的人，我可以坦率地承认我的确爱上了自己的宿敌，而不是选择逃避现实。”  
说着，他放开了阿周那，再次与那双满溢着惊讶和不解的眼眸对视。他看到一滴水珠从对方的睫毛上滴落下来，滑过眼角，融进温水之中，将对方眼中的那丝犹豫不决一五一十地和盘托出，展现出他前所未见的迷惘和脆弱。然而那一瞬间转瞬即逝，等到他试图再次从那双眼睛里捕捉与之相同的眼神时，却意识到那一束目光已经像流星坠落一般骤然消失了。  
“我不指望能从你这里获得什么，阿周那。”迦尔纳向后退了一步，继续道，“我只是想告诉你我的真实想法，就算你选择不回应也好，直接将我驱逐出去也罢，那都没有任何关系——因为很快我便会离开，我们之间的关系将不会有任何改变，你依然会恨我，而我依然会针对你，就像你说的那样一直相斗，彼此厌恶下去，那或许才是最好的结果。”  
阿周那死死地盯着迦尔纳，好像在惊讶于向来寡言的他也会有这么话痨的时候，然而这种奇怪的反常却令他感到不安起来。当他看到迦尔纳转过身准备离开时，一种强烈的冲动促使他出声叫住了对方，让对方瞬间停下了脚步。  
“进来。”他绷着下颌，简明扼要地命令道。  
这时迦尔纳回过头来，脸上难得地浮现出了几分讶异之色。只见阿周那再次躺进了那堆轻盈的泡沫里，浸没在温水之中，用潮湿得像弥漫在空气中的水雾那般的声音继续强调：  
“脱掉衣服，进到这里来。”  
那番几乎是邀请的话语彻底击溃了迦尔纳挡在欲望之前的最后一层理智，让他重新走近了阿周那，毫不犹豫地脱下了自己身上的西装外套。当他松开领带，扯开衬衫的前襟时，却感觉到对方湿漉漉的手指攀上了他的身体，勾住他的领带朝自己的方向拉去，下一秒，他看到阿周那闭上眼睛同他接吻，轻颤着浓密的睫毛，力道却近乎撕咬——他感受到对方的舌头肆无忌惮地闯入他的口腔，扫过柔软的内壁和坚硬的齿列，最终与他唇舌缠绕，与此同时，他再次闻到了对方身上那股令他着迷的气味，那股与白色泡沫的香气交织在一起的Alpha信息素，在不经意间令他再次情动、欲望高涨。等到阿周那松开他的嘴唇露出一抹得意的微笑时，他突然猛地倾下身死死地压住了对方浸润在一片泡沫里的身体，将对方的手腕用手固定在浴缸两侧，接着低下头宣示主权一样狠狠咬上对方的脖颈，舔舐着那块温滑带水的肌肤，在其中一侧留下一个醒目的印记，就像对方真的被他标记了一样，完完全全地被他攻陷。  
迦尔纳当然知道自己并不能标记Alpha，阿周那也不可能属于他，可这样的方式的确令他感到愉快而满足，甚至比和一个Omega做爱还要享受百倍。当阿周那喘息着，将双腿缠上他的腰时，他身上的衬衫已经完全湿透了，濡湿的布料紧贴着他的肌肤，令他感到有些碍事，很快的，他脱下了身上剩余的衣物，毫无保留地与自己的宿敌裸裎相对。他的手指再次探入水下，在充满泡沫的温水中逡巡探索，沿着对方光滑的大腿向上滑动，最终停留在已经勃起的阴茎上，包裹住对方的全部欲望。此刻阿周那看着他，漆黑的眼眸中目光闪烁，满溢出纯粹的渴望与无处躲藏的羞赧，让他再也无法压抑内心深处最原始的冲动去拥抱对方。尽管他知道他们之间依然彼此憎恨，知道阿周那是自己的弟弟，可他仍旧无法抗拒从心底涌流而出的那份名为爱意的强烈情感，在脑中充满矛盾的同时渴求着对方的身体。  
于是他俯下身来再次吻住了他的宿敌，在进行着这个吻的同时挪动手指，托起对方的臀部去探索他身体内部最为脆弱、隐秘的部分。他能够感受到一个Alpha窄小而紧致的内部正在为他敞开，温热的水包裹在他周围，使得那原本未曾扩张的后穴变得不再难以进入。当他将另一根手指探入穴口、朝前推进时，阿周那在他怀里发着抖，却始终不愿意去看他的脸。这时迦尔纳抽出手指，将他的下颌强硬地扳过来强迫对方与他对视，在他们视线相交的那一瞬间，他终于得以对方潮湿而温暖的身体。阿周那触摸起来仍然湿漉滑腻，就像一条刚从水中捞上来的鱼，但是迦尔纳能够感知到对方身体里诚实的热度，无比真实，难以言述，仿佛在促使他确信自己已经彻底地占据了对方的内在，而不是什么不切实际的黄粱一梦。  
浴缸里的水因为他的激烈冲撞漫出来，在浴室的地面上汨汨流淌。然而空气里不断回荡的喘息与呻吟却完全盖过了耳畔的水流声，让阿周那一时间难以专心——他从未听过迦尔纳像现在这样低声喘息的声音，更无法相信这种甜腻到近乎放荡的呻吟是出自自己之口，可此刻的迦尔纳仍然在他的身体里，粗大的性器一遍又一遍地碾过他体内敏感而脆弱的腺体，让他无法遏制自己积蓄已久的欲望，尖叫着射在了对方的小腹上。  
他感觉到迦尔纳的撞击稍微停顿了一会，却又在片刻之后迎来了下一番更加猛烈的冲撞。迦尔纳将他的双腿分得更开，让他保持着这种羞耻至极的姿势继续接受他的抽插和爱抚，而他的头正靠着浴缸的边缘，被水浸润的身体完全瘫软下来，就像一片轻飘飘的羽毛落入对方手中，这时他感觉到对方的身体再次沉下来，猛地咬住他喉咙，在填满他的身体时射出滚烫的精液。  
“……没想到你对着Alpha也能够发情，”在得以喘息的空档里，阿周那不甘示弱地嘲讽道，“真是个怪胎。”  
然而迦尔纳并没有因此而动怒，反而前所未见地微笑起来。  
“只对你。”像是感到非常满足一般，他用带着笑意的声音这样说道。

-FIN-


End file.
